Elements
by Raping Time
Summary: Are the witches really using their powers because they want to? Ever wonder if just maybe they're being controlled by the powers themselves? Could it be that they never wanted to kill people?
1. Fire and Water

**Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin**

Elements 

**---------------------**

**"Earth, wind, water and fire,**

**seems like we've lost our desire,**

**to fight for what we know is right,**

**lost in our way of life.**

**Earth, wind, water and fire,**

**seems like we've lost our desire,**

**to fight for what we know is right,**

**the Elements of life."** **-Elements by Blue**

**---------------------**

I could feel the power rushing through my veins. It wanted out badly, but I wouldn't let. Or at least try not to let it. The power screamed at me to release it over and over. I think that for a moment there, I had gone insane. The crazy thoughts ran through my head, telling me that I should give in. Telling me I would be stronger, happier, invincible. I knew it wasn't true though, so I suppressed the urge. And once I knew I had a hold on my powers, they flared back to life and took over. The power took over, and the urge to kill anyone in my way passed all other feelings.

It was like watching a movie form someone's point of view. I felt my body move, I saw everything through my eyes, I heard whatever was in hearing range, I couldn't move though. It was if someone had possessed me. But I knew deep down it was I. That I was doing this and soon enough I knew that nothing could stop me until I died.

**---------------------**

It was night. The pitch-black sky with the stars and the moon seemed vividly brighter this evening. I knew to take my chance now, but I didn't know where to begin. So I started walking around, looking for a people filled place. Soon enough I had found a club and slipped in unnoticed.

People filled up the whole place and I knew that THIS was the place to start. I had never really used the powers I had, but when I started it seemed natural, like it was meant to be this way.

I walked along the edges, making sure no one was left out of my circle and whispered words that no one, not even me, understood. The demon in me knew though, this would make something big happen and I had to get out soon. Once I finished chanting and walking, I left the building. "Eufifre."

I walked away form the place and I heard the screams of people shouting, trying to get out of the burning building. But my barrier stopped everyone form getting out. I made sure no one survived.

**---------------------**

The stars seemed more distant today. The moon still held it's ethereal glow, but the stars seemed faded. It was perplexing. Just last night they looked full of life and bright, but tonight they seemed so out of place, like they don't belong near the glare of the moon. But I knew something was off, I just didn't know.

The next evening I left for a new place and sure enough I found one. It was a nice big pool party some teenager was having. I once again walked along the edges chanting, but this time it was different. I knew it was; I could sense it was. But it was stronger. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I had a feeling it was going to be worse then last night's fun.

"Euwareta" A small dome, about seven feet tall, encircled the yard letting no one through. Gargled screams could be heard and the distant sound of police sirens came through. I left quickly, not wanting to be caught. But apparently Fate was not going to be helpful today when a strange group of people stopped me. They looked as if the belonged in some sort of private police company or something. Anyway, they come up to me acting as if they know what the hell is going on, which they probably don't.

"What do you think happened?" The female asked.

"Witch." Was the man's response.

"That's what I though too, Amon."

I knew then that I had to. Those people knew what I was. They knew I did it. So I casually start walking away as if I just wanted to know what the commotion was about.

"Hey you, over there in the black!" The other woman shouted.

I turned slowly to look back at them.

"Do you know what happened?" She asked.

"I don't know, I just came to see what the commotion was about." I said, jerking my head to the crowd of people.

"Then why were you over here instead of over there with the others?" 'Amon' asked.

"I thought I could get a better view of what was going on. It's not everyday something happens like this." I reply. "If you don't mind, I have some cats to feed."

I walked away feeling their penetrating eyes on my back as I walked farther down the sidewalk.

**---------------------**

**Okay, just editing things today… I'm bored. Okay, note to people who've finished the series, it takes place between episodes not after the series.**


	2. Wind and Earth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin**

Elements 

**---------------------**

**"Earth, wind, water and fire,**

**seems like we've lost our desire,**

**to fight for what we know is right,**

**lost in our way of life.**

**Earth, wind, water and fire,**

**seems like we've lost our desire,**

**to fight for what we know is right,**

**the Elements of life."** **-Elements by Blue**

**---------------------**

The next night I knew to be careful. These people hunted witches and would try to get me. But I knew they wouldn't I could feel they wouldn't. Not before all my powers were shown. Someone told me that most witches only had one power. I have four: fire, water, wind, and earth, four essential elements, so they might think it was more than one witch. But all the same I had to be careful.

I knew exactly where I was going this time. It was going to be big. I could feel the sensations of what was going on in the air. The awkwardness in the air, the feeling that death was coming. I started chanting in that strange tongue again. I didn't know how I knew it, I just did. But I continued chanting while walking around a few blocks of the city.

People were going to die today, lots of them. The demon inside me had completely taken over me and smirked. It still had control over me but I wanted this too. It was a second nature to want this, so I let it happen.

I was cautious of people, not wanting to seem suspicious. No one suspected me, no one ever would have too. Well, except maybe those ones I met yesterday. I hadn't seen them the whole night, so I doubted they would come until after my destruction. Without further ado, "Tenwivnd."

Short tornadoes came from the sky and people screamed in horror of what was before them. People were trying to get out, but failed. That barrier wouldn't drop until every last person in it died. So as people ran in trying to help them the longer the barrier stayed. I watched in amusement as they tried and tried to get out, but failed.

That's when I saw it. The group from yesterday went in and came out! How could this happen? I did everything correctly and three idiots are allowed through my barrier! I would exact my revenge later, for now I had to go home. At least they never spotted me...

**---------------------**

I had been walking for hours now. I started at noon and it was now eleven. I had completely encircled the better part of the city while chanting. They wouldn't escape my wrath today. No one would. I had figured out what allowed them to do that, they used a vial of green liquid, but the youngest girl there didn't wear one so that left me confused. Anyway, I had just finished and was just about to say the command when the group came up to me.

"Nice to see you again." The girl said.

"You too Miss...?" I responded. I wanted to know the names of the ones I would personally kill.

"Robin. My name is Robin. That's Dojima and Amon." She added trustingly. Such a trusting girl, oh well, her downfall.

"We're not her to chit-chat." Amon said.

"You seem to end up in weird places." Dojima said to me.

I laughed dryly, of course I did. Did I want to look suspicious? "I just walk and I go where my feet take me." I responded. "You seem to be looking for someone or something, could I be of service?"

"We're looking for this person." Robin showed me a picture. The woman had a pale complexion with long black hair cascading down her back, dark eyelashes surrounded her stunning blue eyes, a small nose and ruby red lips. She wore what looked like four different shirts, a 3/4 sleeve navy blue one, a red tank top over it, a black tube over both of those, and finally a black lacy t-shirt over the whole thing. Accompanied with the strange ensemble was a pair of black jeans with a grey skirt pinned with many safety pins over top of the jeans and a pair of navy blue sneakers untied. "Have you seen her around?"

"Not that I know of, sorry." I said back. They looked at me suspiciously because of my hasty reply.

"Well okay, we'll be on our way." Robin said to me. I nodded to them as they left.

Unfortunately they didn't enter my barrier. But that didn't matter at the moment, I could get them some other time. For now though, the power wanted to be let out, so I of course let it out. "Terrathere."

The earth trembled a little, but in the barrier buildings were falling apart and landing on people. The ultimate death, bring squished to death. I just stood there with this sadistic smile on my face knowing I was the one to make this beauty. That I am the ultimate creator, that I am the elementalist.

**---------------------**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin Elements 

**---------------------**

**"Earth, wind, water and fire,**

**seems like we've lost our desire,**

**to fight for what we know is right,**

**lost in our way of life.**

**Earth, wind, water and fire,**

**seems like we've lost our desire,**

**to fight for what we know is right,**

**the Elements of life."** **-Elements by Blue**

**---------------------**

When I looked up at the stars, I noticed they had paled even more until they were almost invisible. I wonder if I did that. If by letting out my demonic powers it caused the stars to lose their shine. Yeah right, like that could happen. But deep down I knew they could. I knew that even if they didn't disappear altogether, they wouldn't gain back their shine.

I continued on my way. Tonight was going to be my finale. I was going to stop after this one last 'show'. I would. No, I will. So I walked around an even bigger area then yesterday filled with hundreds of people. I knew what would happen when this let out, but would it be stoppable was my question. I had never used this much power in my entire life. This might drain me; I knew that. I could probably be found out, and killed. Anyway, I finished my 'circle' and said the command word. "Ieradiha."

The area was consumed in fire, burning but not killing anyone. It was breathtaking. Nothing could compare to this beauty. The area soon started filling up with water, the fires never letting out even if they were being drenched. People died instantly, but not all. I allowed some to be able to breathe so they could continue to feel the pain. I smirked at that, knowing that I was the one that caused this misery to those innocent lives.

Once the water stopped filling up, a cyclone in the water came up. It separated people's limbs from their body as they were pulled back and forth still aflame. Many more died but not all. I wanted some people to feel the final attack of my wrath. The cyclone stopped., the water drained, and the fires died down. Everyone thought it was over, but innocent people were dead and bleeding profoundly from various spots on their bodies. It wasn't done, oh no, this would be perfect. The earth started rumbling discreetly at first, but then you could see the massive waves in the sidewalks getting bigger and bigger until the buildings toppled down in a cloud of dust. People's screams of terror filled the area and then stopped.

It was done. A large amount of the city was destroyed thanks to me, and I couldn't care less. I could feel the demon possessing me leave and I felt relief. Watching all those innocents startled me, I didn't know I could do that. But now that I knew, could I ever be that way again? I was pulled out of my thoughts when the three from yesterday stopped in front of me.

"Hello again." Robin said to me.

"Hello." I said nodding to them. No one else was in the vicinity, they probably knew I was the one who had done this.

"Why are you here?"

"I heard all those screams and when they stopped, I felt compelled to come see what had happened. If I had known this was what was here I never would have come." I pushed tears into my eyes, I didn't really think that... but that may have been the demon in me smirking happily at the deaths.

"I see. So, are you sure you haven't seen this woman?"

"No I haven't. But, why are you searching for her?" I looked at the picture of the woman. It was my twin, well we weren't identical, but she was still my twin.

"She has something we... need." Robin said to me. I looked up at her.

"Well, I've got to be off. It was nice seeing you again." I turned to leave, but Amon stopped me.

"What is your name? You never said it before."

"Kimiko. My name is Kimiko." I whispered and left.

**---------------------**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin**

Elements 

**---------------------**

**"Earth, wind, water and fire,**

**seems like we've lost our desire,**

**to fight for what we know is right,**

**lost in our way of life.**

**Earth, wind, water and fire,**

**seems like we've lost our desire,**

**to fight for what we know is right,**

**the Elements of life."** **-Elements by Blue**

**---------------------**

Flashback 

Two little girls could be seen running around. You automatically knew they were sisters, but what you couldn't guess was that they were twins. One had long black hair while the other had short dark brown hair. They both had shocking blue eyes.

"Hey Kimiko, wanna see something neat?" The black haired twin asked.

"Sure, what is it Kaikio?" Kimiko responded

Kaikio raised her glowing hands in front of her and placed one on both of their foreheads.

'_Isn't this neat, we can talk in our heads now! Mommy said it was tele-something._'

'**Wow, I wish I could do this!**'

Kaikio pulled her hands away and blinked. "Kimiko? You okay?" Kimiko sat there, unmoving until a small fire exploded on a tree behind Kaikio. Kimiko jerked and opened her eyes in surprise. "Kimiko? You're scaring me... please stop!"

'**Sorry.**' Kimiko responded through mind speech and Kaikio sat there thoroughly shocked. '**Kaikio?'**

"Say something out loud Kimiko. Please just say something."

"Something? What's the matter Kaikio?"

End Flashback 

Kimiko jolted awake. That had been the last time she had seen her twin sister. She had thought she was dead, when her 'powers' or as she liked to call them the 'demon inside her' came forth, they had burned the place up. Her sister was nowhere to be found. But those hunters had a picture of Kaikio when she was older. How could she still live?

Elsewhere 

I ran as fast as I could. I didn't know where my legs were taking me, I just knew that it would be safe there. So I continued to run. My legs abruptly stopped. In front of me was an old run down looking house with one person in it.

I ran into the building, slammed the door closed behind me and stopped. There stood my twin sister Kimiko. I was frozen in spot but quickly came out my reverie.

"How are you still alive?" She whispered to me.

Before I could answer the doors were burst open. There stood the two people following me.

"Kimiko?" The girl asked. My twin looked up.

"Hello Robin, it's good to see you again. May I ask why you and Amon barged into my house like that?"

"We were looking for that girl, the one we showed you the picture of, into here."

"Well, she certainly isn't here."

"Sorry for barging in like that. Good night." They turned and left looking back at the house suspiciously. Once they were out of view I stepped out from the shadows but before I could answer again she started talking.

"I don't care for your reason of being alive right now, but we have to go."

"I know the perfect way." I said smirking to her.

The Next Day 

"_Late last night an old house flew up into flames. It wasn't set, nor was it from any everyday appliances. The houses surrounding it did not go into flame either, it was just one house. Officials made no comment on the house, or the two very burnt corpses pulled out from the ash. Neighbouring houses say it just went up. We'll have more on this inexplicable fire at six tonight. Next up sports with-_"

Amon turned off the TV and faced Robin. "We found our witches."

**---------------------**

**"You'll never find out now**

**That all these absent elements**

**Build your comfortable defense stronger still**

**Like an emptiness you'll never fill" -Absent Elements by Finger Eleven**

**---------------------**

**The End! And as all horrible things come to an end, so did this one… Thanks for reading:P**


End file.
